<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uh Da Sequel by loserschairhair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812393">Uh Da Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserschairhair/pseuds/loserschairhair'>loserschairhair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkstalkers (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, SNAIL THIS IS FOR YOU SINCE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS WHEN YOU TALKED TO ME BROE ILY, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserschairhair/pseuds/loserschairhair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Apotheosis because I wanted to write one uh really short ouh dam Jedah goes by he/they pronouns idk what da hael youre saying but that actually happened in the game he said "I go by he/they pronouns." and lilith fucking screams at him before running away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedah Dohma/Demitri Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uh Da Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were slowly starting to stirr, external noise echoing and coming to full volume until they felt the harsh pelting of droplets hitting the window. They gently stood up and looked around the room in confusion. They didn’t recognize this room, even this big of a bed with bloodstains on it. Why can’t you have a color of sheets that mask the bloodstains? But white seemed gentle and fitting enough, it’s too expensive to have that luxury anyways. Why are they worried about the color of sheets, where are they? ..They were naked. Aw crap. They couldn’t find a trace of their clothes and just wrapped the blanket around them like a dress and left to investigate this matter. </p><p>“I don’t remember my castle being this dusty and having this- ridiculous amount of stairs.” They ascended down the staircase eventually until they heard screaming outside. They opened the door and the weather was booming outside. “MY FLOWERS!!!” A voice screeched in the howling wind. “JEDAH WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT RAIN?!” Demitri yelled at them. Jedah stood dumbfounded and was still trying to process what the hell was happening. Jedah drifted his eyes towards a small garden house behind Demitri. “Why are you so concerned?” He pointed at the garden house. “JEDAH JESUS CHRIST THOSE ARE MY OTHER PLANTS!! I HAVE AN ENTIRE GARDEN!! OUTSIDE!!”Demitri screamed at an unnecessary volume. Jedah’s expression quickly spelled out ‘oh’ and didn’t know what to do. “FORGET IT YOU’RE SOAKING WET!” Demitri led them inside and wrapped them in his cape. “You ruined them! Can’t I have something nice for once?”<br/>
“What is this? Why am I in your castle?”<br/>
Demitri sighed.<br/>
“Are you still in denial?” Demitri gently stroked Jedah’s face. Jedah suddenly remembered what happened last night, him tugging at the sheets in fear as he was being coddled.<br/>
“This..is real..”<br/>
“Of course. Except not exactly but my flowers!” Demitri complained.<br/>
Jedah responded with a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry anymore.”<br/>
Sunshine simmered through the castle and Demitri ran to his flowers.<br/>
“Why did you make it storm?!” Jedah followed him to see red and pink roses scattered through the rows of bushes.<br/>
Demitri covered Jedah's eyes but accidently smacked him in the face while Demitri quickly apologized.<br/>
“This one reminds me of you.”<br/>
Jedah’s eyes were uncovered until he saw a red rose being presented in front of him and sniffed it.<br/>
“Why does it remind you of me?”<br/>
“I didn’t see it hiding in the bushes until I looked.”<br/>
Jedah wanted to tear up at his response until he sneezed.<br/>
“Why didn’t you change?” Demitri asked.<br/>
“I had no idea where my clothes went.”<br/>
They looked down and saw that they were already wearing their uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Jedah cradled the rose in his hands, gently petting and rubbing its individual petals. He contemplated and still wondered why he was still here. Why would Demitri suddenly be kind to him, even openly showing him affection? It was like there was no fear from hiding his feelings. Jedah still wondered and hesitated after every kind thing Demitri has done for them. They didn’t want to trust him yet since they didn’t even know if they were aware if they were possibly in a vulnerable state. Floating in the void, of course his sanity would want to protect itself from going mad by creating all of this in an unconscious state.</p><p>“Demitri.”<br/>
Demitri stroked his hair while Jedah laid on his lap.<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“I still don’t understand any of this. I don’t know if our souls are this deeply connected because of the reasons you think they are.”<br/>
“I think we understand each other for different reasons.”<br/>
“How so?”<br/>
“You fused with all the souls you stole and you dejected yourself from everyone. You thought you were their savior and had to keep all of them together.”<br/>
Jedah stood up. “How do you know that?”<br/>
“I can feel it obviously.”<br/>
“This isn’t my conscious telling me this right?”<br/>
“No. Everyone knows what the other feels. You eliminated that boundary.”<br/>
“So you felt that I was..”<br/>
Demitri waited for his response.<br/>
“..afraid?”<br/>
Demitri brushed their scalp.<br/>
Jedah began to shake.<br/>
“I won’t hurt you. I won’t do anything to you.”<br/>
Jedah felt those words pierce their chest. They felt Demitri’s honesty and willingness to be there for them.<br/>
“Demitri, why?”<br/>
Jedah’s eyes began to well up.<br/>
Demitri pulled him close and embraced him. Jedah didn’t feel the need to flinch or to pull back. He could stay here in his arms and nothing bad would happen. No surprises or anything.<br/>
Just love.</p><p>Jedah weakly smiled as their chest gently glowed.<br/>
“Will you be here forever?”<br/>
“I’ll always be here. I’ll protect you.”<br/>
Jedah rested his hands cradling the light admitting from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>